Dearly Beloved
by Ruby Foxburr of Loamsdown
Summary: Set after Rose's death, an aged Samwise comes to term with her death, and reads a letter given to him by her that Frodo had entrusted him with. Though devastated with his loss, he takes the ships over the sea and reunites with Frodo.


Dearly Beloved Chapter One: Coming to Terms  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: This is a little idea that just popped into my head today. Read and tell me how you like the first chappie. It reduced me to tears. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


* * *

  
He closed his mind to thoughts that consumed his entire being.  
  
His Rose was gone.  
  
Never again would he look upon her sweet, gentle face. Never again would he see her smile; hear her laugh.  
  
It was too much to bear.  
  
For all that he had suffered in his life, this was by far the most tragic. Even the passing of his master to the Undying Lands could not compare to the wrenching feeling of sadness and loss he felt.  
  
She was gone.  
  
She was gone forever, and nothing could bring her back. His grief was multiplied every time he looked at the now fully-grown Elanor, so like her mother it was unbearable to see her face.  
  
'Samwise Gamgee, you never knew it would hurt this much.' he told himself, wiping tears from his eyes. With grief he remembered her last words.  
  
"Find peace, Samwise...find peace and live your life to the fullest. I shall wait for you..."  
  
He couldn't control his tears. Sobs wracked his body. He felt defeated. Lost. Bag End was so quiet without her...he was alone. All his children were now fully grown, and they had comforted him as he lay his dear Rose to rest. Gone.  
  
His old, withered hands shook horribly as he opened the letter she had given him, just hours before her passing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Flashback)  
  
"He told me to keep it safe for you...that I'd know when the right time came to give it to you. I kept it all these years, never reading it. I fear I shall not wake in the morn...read it when I am gone...and follow your heart." Rose said, handing him a letter.  
With all her strength she sat up, and took her Sam's hand. "Take me for one last walk in the garden, Samwise." she said, weakly. Tears in his eyes, and dread in his heart, he took her for one final walk.  
  


* * *

  
Frodo's beautiful, neat script spelled out Sam's name on the envelope. The seal bore the elvish for Frodo. Sam ran his trembling hands over it, tracing the lines. It was the same handwriting that had taught him his letters, allowing him to read and write. Another wave of sadness washed over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Flashback)  
  
"Are you ready to learn the letter S, Samwise? I shall have you writing your name before the day is done." a smiling, young Frodo asked. An excited Sam, in his early tweens, nodded vigorously.  
  
"Alright, then. Just follow my hand. It curves, see? Like a vine, if you will." Frodo explained, tracing an S on the slate. It was beautiful and precise, as Frodo always was with his writing.  
  
"Like a vine..." Sam said, in awe. His eyes shone with delight. Frodo laughed.  
  


* * *

  
"Like a vine..." Sam recalled, smiling softly to himself.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as Sam pulled the letter from the envelope and unfolded it. The page was filled with blue ink, all in his master's flawless script. Blotches where tears had fallen as he wrote marked the page, and Sam smiled a bit. So Frodo had cried for him.  
  
'Dearest Samwise,  
  
If you are reading this, it must mean that dear Rose, bless her soul, has passed on. I feel assured that you are suffering unmentionable grief, and sadness. But not all tears are an evil, my friend. I know this now as I cry silent tears at the thought of leaving you behind. But you are strong, and as you read this smile for me. It is difficult for me to write a parting letter to you, as you mean more than any word in any tongue to me. Therefore, I shall not write a goodbye but a greeting.'  
  
At this point, Sam's eyes were too full of tears to continue. He dabbed furiously at them with a handkerchief until he was finally able to see again.  
  
'You have endured much, suffered much, old friend. In you lies a strength I can only ever dream of possessing. Your children will inherit that from you, and may the Valar bless you all. I firmly believe that our parting at the Havens will not be our last meeting. We shall greet each other again on the western shores. Until then, be strong, Sam. You may take the ships whenever you are ready, if you ever are. You may not decide to come, and I support you no matter what. But should you come, there will be a grand welcome for you. And I shall be at the front. Farewell, my friend, until we meet again.  
  
Your dearest friend,  
  
Frodo Baggins' 


End file.
